hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolution (mission)
Absolution is the 20th and final mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 3 segments: Cemetery Entrance, Burnwood Family Tomb, and Crematorium. Mission Information 47 tracks down Benjamin Travis and Jade Nguyen, who have set up shop in a cemetery and are trying to locate the Burnwood family grave site. Your objectives are to find and eliminate Jade, deal with Travis' bodyguards, and then find and eliminate Travis himself. Later, in the final cutscene of the mission, as Travis lay dying, he asks 47 if he really killed Diana, with 47 responding, "You will never know." It is revealed in the final cutscene of the game that Diana survived her gunshot wound and is now looking after Victoria in her secluded mansion, as seen in the first mission. The last words heard in the game (before the pre-credits cutscene) is Diana saying, "Excellent work, 47. The money has been wired to your account. Welcome back...and thank you." After the ending of the mission, a cutscene plays in which Cosmo Faulkner picks up a wanted poster for 47, with just his silhouette and a white question mark in the centre, wondering who he is. At that moment, a pigeon flies through the room and Birdie enters the office and offers his assistance for a price. The camera pans out of the office as the door slowly shuts. Briefing :"Diana. I have kept my promise. Victoria is safe. Her future is now her own. Only one thing remains. Travis. He is out there. Hiding behind his ICA muscle. His cowardice only matched by his increasing paranoia. This is how it's supposed to be. Me. A target. A contract. I already know how this will end." : Objectives * Get past the Agency * Locate Jade * Eliminate Jade * Find the way to the crematorium * Eliminate the Praetorians * Get to the crematorium * Deal with Benjamin Travis Items Firearms * Agency ARZ 160 - Cemetary Intrance: Carried by guards. * Agency SPS 12 - Immediately down the circular steps into the large tomb under the window. * Agency Swiss 3000 - Carried by some of the guards and Jade in the Burnwood family tomb area. * Kazo TRG (Customized) - You start off with this weapon. Melee Weapons * Book - Cemetery Entrance: In a pile of rocks on the mid-level section at the northeast corner. * Brick - Cemetery Entrance: In front of the first gravestone on the right. There are several on this mission. * Dog's Bone - Cemetery Entrance: Down the left path beside the first dug grave. There are several on this mission. * Gasoline Can - Cemetery Entrance: On the right side of the exit underneath the first aid box. * Scissors - On the right planter next to the wall in the area where the Agent Technician disguise is. * Screwdriver - Burnwood Family Tomb: On the ground next to the left wall. From the start of the level take the first path on the left and continue along the left wall. It can be found before you reach the remote explosives. * Vase - Cemetery Entrance: In the large tomb on the marble coffin at the very beginning of the mission. Explosives * Proximity Mine - In the area where the crane is there is one on the left side of the map behind a planter/hiding spot. The remote explosive are a few feet away. * Remote Explosive - In the area where the crane is there are three of them behind a heavy trooper on the very left side of the map. Disguises * Agency Technician * Agency Grunt * Agency Heavy Trooper (does not appear on easy difficulty) Challenges :For instructions to complete a specific challenge, click the corresponding image; or for a comprehensive instructions list, see Absolution challenges Bugs/Glitches * The '''Wolf in Sheep's Clothing '''challenge can get stuck after the first and second part are completed. Try this workaround: ** Restarting the game and then completing the challenge will trigger the final part. ** Hide Jade body in the bin container, not the closet. * For unknown reasons, if Jade sees 47 in the Technician disguise, she may stop walking and lock her sight on him, following him even through walls and distance. Experienced twice in the indoors crypt as she walks through after the talk with Travis about the crane malfunction. Further information needed. * It's possible to obtain the Agency Dynamics CPW, as guards may wield it when alerted (e.g. after finding a body). * In the Jade segment, enemies remain locked on you once you've been spotted and they won't stand down unless they're dead. Even changing clothes out of sight won't work; the new disguise will instantly be blown. Gallery Absolution.png|Cemetery Entrance Burnwood_Family_Tomb.png|Burnwood Family Tomb Crematorium.png|Crematorium Video Category:Hitman: Absolution missions